marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
D'Spayre (Earth-616)
Desmond, Gramps; he usually appears as a trusted person for his would-be victim | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; | Relatives = Dweller in Darkness (creator/father); Spite (sister); D'Sprytes (creations); Nightmare (cousin); Dreamqueen (1st cousin once removed); Daydream (1st cousin once removed); Terrance Ward (Trauma) (1st cousin once removed) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Extra-dimensional | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Eyes2 = (solid with red pupils; Variable) | Hair = No hair | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Ghostlike appearance | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Demon personifying despair; Conceptual entity; His goal is to lead victims to suicide or madness | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne | First = Marvel Team-Up #68 | HistoryText = Origin Like each of the Fear Lords, D'Spayre was a mystery, and his origin (or even his very existence) was known to few. The demon known as D'Spayre was created 20,000 years ago by the Dweller-in-Darkness, using the fear originated from the sinking of Atlantis and Lemuria. Modern Age D'Spayre was encountered at the Nexus of All Realities. He captured young sorceress Jennifer Kale and the spirit of her deceased teacher, Dakimh. He tied them both to an arcane tower on the Nexus, trying to use the evil mystic energies of the tower to corrupt his prisoners so that they would use their magic powers to serve D'Spayre. D'Spayre had killed Dakimh's mentor Zhered-Na centuries ago. However, Spider-Man and the Man-Thing fought D'Spayre. Although D'Spayre used his powers to overcome Spider-Man with fear, Spider-Man managed to knock out D'Spayre. Kale and Damikh were freed soon afterwards. Since then, D'Spayre has recurred to more subtle plans. He decided he did not know enough about Earthlings, specially superhumans. He appears to lonely victims using his powers to make them despair; one of these victims was Jock Forrester, father of Aleytys "Lee" Forrester, who would later be a partner of Cyclops and later of Magneto. D'Spayre urged his fellow Fear Lords to attack Earth in an attempt to gain power, but they were unsuccessful. Spite, his sister, sought to depose him by using the Juggernaut D'Spayre was one of the Lords of the splinter Realms called by Magik to discuss the threat of the Archenemy. | Powers = D'Spayre is capable of causing fear and despair via illusions and hallucinations. He is capable of reading his victims' minds and/or emotions to bring out their deepest fears. D'Spayre feeds off negative emotions. (Some believe that D'Spayre does not need to feed on emotions, but does so because of sadistic pleasure). D'Spayre is normally intangible. He does not seem to age, nor need sustenance. D'Spayre can fire magical blasts of energy. D'Spayre can travel to various dimensions, presumably via teleportation. | Abilities = D'Spayre has knowledge of magic. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Tower: Sometimes D'Spayre has used a mile-high black tower to try and corrupt good-hearted sorcerers. D'Spayre can transform a normal structure into his Tower, which focuses its power to increase them. Although the Tower seems to be made of stone, it is especially vulnerable to supernatural fire, including Man-Thing's touch. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * D'Spayre was responsible in Cloak and Dagger developing their powers via the D-Lite drug. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} hu:D spayre Category:Intangibility Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Teleporters Category:Zoopathy Category:Telepaths Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Fear-Based Powers Category:Dweller-in-Darkness Family